The Perfect Life of a Hero
by HannahKathryn00
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have returned to their normal lives after defeating Gaea, but what happens will they receive shocking news? There has been a new prophecy concerning Percy and Annabeth's unborn child. The child will inevitably destroy the gods and raise Gaea's army once again. With the help of their friends, can they stop the prophecy from happening? Can they protect their child?


**Annabeth's POV**

My life is perfect. I have a loving boyfriend, a new family, and a terrific home. So of course, since I am Annabeth Chase, it all went to Hell. Are you confused? Let me explain.

 _3 weeks ago_

"Percy!" I yelled, "We're going to be late if you don't get out of bed!"

"Annabeth, you realize that we live not five minutes away from camp. We definitely do not have to rush to a meeting that doesn't start for another hour."

Now I know deep inside that Percy is right, though I would never admit it aloud. Being a child of Athena obviously has many benefits, such as infinite knowledge, but it also has many unfortunate disadvantages. I have the worst paranoia you could imagine. Being so good at strategizing plans, it is also very easy to imagine the worst situations possible. Such as being late to an important meeting, such as this one.

"Percy humor me, just this once" I sighed.

The smug expression on his face worried me. Whenever he got that look, I did not know whether to expect trouble or a sudden cuddle session. He was excessively unpredictable, but it usually ended up being the latter. Percy was extremely intimidating during battle, but in reality he was a huge snuggle bug. Of course, it was much bigger than that.

"Annabeth. I was wondering if we could talk."

Now that definitely worried me. You never, ever, want to hear your boyfriend of three years say those words.

"What is it Percy?"

He suddenly looked nervous enough to die. That is when I really started to worry.

"Percy whatever it is, we can talk about it. I promise."

"We've been together for a little more than three years now, and your twentieth birthday is coming up. I wanted to ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

Now I could tell you it went completely smooth. I said yes, and Percy picked me up and we rode into the sunset. However, that would be a lie.

To be completely honest I panicked and, very ungracefully, fainted.

 _ **Percy's POV**_

Am I that bad of a boyfriend? I mean, I just asked the girl of my dreams to marry me and she fainted. Even though I knew I wanted to marry her as soon as I saw her, I thought waiting a while would be better. Almost four years is enough right?

After she fainted, of course I freaked out. After being protective over her for almost eight years, it has been hard not to be.

I picked her up and ran to the car. After making sure she was belted in safely, I drove towards Long Island Sound, towards Camp Half-Blood.

I didn't trust taking her to any other doctor besides Chiron. I tried to hope that her fainting was just because she has had a cold the past couple days, rather than disgust towards my question.

I was getting worried about her cold though. She has had it for almost a week, and during that week, she has thrown up more times than I can count. I hope that Chiron can tell us if we should be worried.

Finally, I saw the entrance to camp. Thalia's tree standing tall and guarding the camp with the legendary Golden Fleece.

I picked Annabeth up, who was STILL unconscious, and ran towards the big house. We got some odd looks on the way, but no one approached us. The campers were obviously used to seeing this on a daily.

When I arrived at the Big House, it looked like Chiron and Mr. D were involved in a very "interesting" game of pinochle. Thank the gods I was here on a mission, because if I weren't, I would have been forced to play the dreadful game.

"Chiron! I need your help. Annabeth fainted when I asked her to marry me and she still hasn't woken up." I yelled.

Chiron stood up out of his chair, and reverted to his natural centaur self. He seemed way to worried for my liking, and it honestly scared me.

"Oh dear. Let us hope this is not the beginning of the prophecy", he sighed.

"Chiron what prophecy? What the hell are you talking about? What's wrong with Annabeth? Can you help her or not?" My mind was running a hundred miles a minute, and had no chance of slowing down.

"Percy, follow me to the infirmary and I'll tell you all about the prophecy", Chiron replied.

So of course, I followed.

"Percy, Rachel came to me a few days ago with troubling news of a new prophecy. The prophecy is the reason I called this meeting. The prophecy states that a grandchild of one of the big three shall be born, and that child shall be used as a weapon against the gods. I fear that this grandchild will be of Poseidon. Do you understand what I'm saying Percy?"

"Not in the slightest, which isn't much of a surprise," I replied.

"What I'm saying, is that I'm afraid this child will be your child."

"Wait, Annabeth's pregnant? But she would have told me!"

"Unless she didn't know herself", Chiron pointed out.

Annabeth's cold. The vomiting. The mood swings."Oh Gods!"

"What is it Percy?"

"Annabeth has had a cold this past week, but what if it wasn't really a cold?"

I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was going to be a father. Was I ready for that? Were we ready that?

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

As soon as I opened my eyes, I knew something was wrong. I looked around the infirmary to meet at least fifty familiar faces. I saw Connor and Travis Stoll, Clarisse La Rue, and I even saw our old Argo II crew. I smiled when I saw them all, but the smile quickly fell when I saw their concerned and angst faces. I turned to Chiron and saw the same expression.

"Everyone go back to your cabins immediately." Chiron ordered.

Some waved as they all shuffled out the door. Piper even leaned down, hugged me, and told me that everything was going to be all right.

"Chiron what's going on? Where's Percy?" I asked since I don't recall seeing him among the sea of faces.

"He's fine. He is out on a walk with Grover, getting some fresh air. He needed it after the news he got." Chiron chuckled sadly.

"What news?" I asked. I was utterly scared at this point, seeing how I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Annabeth my dear, how have you been feeling these past couple days? Any nausea or vomiting. How about sudden cravings or mood swings?" Chiron quizzed.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Now I don't know how to say this lightly so I'll be blunt. Annabeth you're-"

"Pregnant, Annabeth. You're pregnant" Percy interrupted.

"Percy! I didn't see you there! Moreover, what do you mean I'm pregnant? How?" I squeaked.

"Well when two people love each other, and there happens to be a bed around, they begin to-"

"Percy that's not funny", I glared at him.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm just a little freaked out about this whole situation. I mean, are we ready to be parents? And what about the prophecy?" Percy was rambling now.

To be honest, I didn't even know. "Chiron, are we still having the meeting scheduled for today?

"Yes, but why?"

"We need to adress the cabin leaders and discuss the prophecy together. If the prophecy is about our child, we're in for a world of hurt.

 _ **Percy's POV**_

Wow. Just wow. My life was going perfectly. I had a beautiful girlfriend who was, hopefully, about to become my fiance. We were back at camp with our friends, and family, and it was amazing. Now? I realized that I'm about to become a father, and if that wasn't enough for you, my child could very well destroy the gods. Am I happy about having children? I'm estatic, but just not about the situation.

So now here I was, sitting next to Annabeth, as a very akward silence drew into the room. I had no idea what to say so, of course, my stupid ADHD brain comes up with a clever remark.

"So do you think our kid will have the power to turn into a dolphin?"

She just glared at me. "Percy we just got told that I'm pregnant and the child is a danger to the gods, and you're asking me if it will be able to turn into a dolphin?"

I braced for one of Annabeth's legendary rants, but was surprised at her response.

She laughed and said, "God's I hope not Percy. It will most likely get your powers of water, and your personality, and I don't need another Percy running around. Especially when one is enough.


End file.
